The invention relates to a waterbed having a mattress resting upon a bed bottom within a recess formed by a peripheral upholstered frame, and having a mattress mat resting upon the said water mattress and accommodating a mat edge which is drawn down laterally.
In known waterbeds of this kind, the edge of the mattress mat is usually arranged on the outside of the upholstered frame. The bedcover, which is normally drawn over the waterbed, also engages over the upholstered frame with its edge which contains a rubber band, for example.
Deformation of the water mattress, arising when the waterbed is in use, results in inwardly directed forces, exerted upon the edge of the bedcover, pulling this edge up, causing the bedcover to crease or at least to slip partly off the upholstered frame.
Deformation, arising while the water mattress is in use, also causes the mattress mat to move, since the edge of the mat lifts at certain locations, or is drawn inwardly. The mattress mat thus also creases or may come loose at the edge.